


Daydream Believer

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s mind wanders during a briefing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream Believer

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ SJFanFic10 community; the prompt for this fic was: What Jack and/or Sam daydream during boring briefings.
> 
> Originally posted June 2006.

DAYDREAM BELIEVER

“Now, if you look right here.” 

Much to Jack’s annoyance, Doctor Lee flicked his laser pointer all over the image projected on the screen before it finally came to light on…something. Jack squinted. As far as he could tell, that particular spot didn’t look any different than any of the other areas of the diagram. He hazarded a quick glance around the table. Jonas nodded enthusiastically, his eyes bright with what Jack recognized as understanding; Teal’c looked as placid as ever and nodded as if he understood. Hammond looked much the same as always. Jack wondered how the general managed to maintain his perpetual look of polite interest, or maybe he had just mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open. When Jack caught the slight bob of the general’s head, he figured the latter was true.

As for Carter…Jack carefully inclined his head and snuck a peek at the woman sitting next to him. Her mouth was compressed in a thin line, but she was paying close attention to Lee’s excited babbling regarding the incredibly dense molecular weight of the latest metallurgical find on P9X547. Jack knew—courtesy of Jonas and Teal’c—that Sam and the short, pudgy Doctor had had ‘words’ while he was lost on Maybourne’s alien utopia. By her closed expression, she could apparently hold a grudge, a little tidbit of information he filed away for future reference. Not that he was too worried about that though. 

Carefully scooting his chair closer to hers with a practiced ease that came from years of black ops training, Jack quickly scribbled on his legal pad and then angled it her direction. _Are you as bored as I am?_ He caught her quick downward look and the slight twitch to her lips that told him she’d read his note, but she didn’t rise to the bait. Instead, she leaned forward in her chair and interrupted Doctor Lee.

“If your analysis is accurate, then this compound might be just what we’re looking for to stabilize the naquadriah.” 

Zing! She said it with just the right amount of skepticism in her voice that Lee’s reaction was predictable. Lee pursed his lips and frowned at the implication that there was anything amiss with his data. The little man huffed and stood up straighter, reminding Jack of a male bird, puffing up with his own importance to impress the other birds. Her question didn’t slow the man down though, as he quickly launched into an even more detailed—and for Jack, incomprehensible—explanation of his discovery. 

And it was a long explanation, Jack realized with no small amount of dismay when Lee droned on and on, slides flashing in rapid succession on the screen. Another stealthy glance around the table confirmed that everyone at least **looked** engrossed with the doctor’s continued explanation. Sighing to himself, Jack used the only defense he had for such situations—he arranged his features in what he hoped was a suitably interested expression and let his mind start to wander...far, far away from the briefing room and right into Carter’s bathroom.

As a general rule, Jack would have said he didn’t care for baths; bathing and being clean, yes. But a bath? In a bath tub? No…he had given those up about the time he was ten years old, when his greatest desire had been to be like his older brother and since Scott only took showers, so did he. But Scott and his childhood were long gone and after almost thirty years of the Air Force and communal bathing, he was a shower kind of guy—that was until he’d started sleeping with Sam...and bathing with Sam. 

He suspected it was a female thing; Sara had certainly liked her baths, though she had never indicated that she wanted his company, disappearing every night into the bathroom for at least an hour, leaving him to deal with Charlie. And he hadn’t begrudged her the time spent alone, given that more often than not, he was away and she was left to deal with everything on her own. So, he had been surprised the first time Sam had invited him to join her in the bath.

Their ‘personal’ relationship had changed—for the better, Jack decided with no small amount of satisfaction—after his return from the alien utopia. It was the one good thing to happen out of that whole situation, his disappearance had provided the catalyst to lower whatever barriers Sam had erected between them. Becoming lovers hadn’t changed their working relationship at all and as for personally? Well, they divided their time between his house and hers when they were on-world. And on that particular night, they were at her house. 

After a dinner of take-out from their favorite Italian restaurant—neither of them were much into cooking and since the grill was at his house—she’d disappeared into her bedroom. Jack finished cleaning the kitchen and had just settled in front of the television with a beer and a rerun of The Simpsons when she’d padded into the living room, barefoot and wearing a short, silky white robe and issued her invitation. 

His expression must’ve given his shock away at her suggestion, because she merely grinned at him and said, “It’s just water, Jack.” And with that pronouncement, she turned her back on him and walked away, letting the robe droop a little, revealing the creamy smooth skin of her shoulders. Jack blinked, but then jumped to his feet and hurried after her, The Simpsons and the beer forgotten, he wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity to get naked with Sam—even in a bathtub. 

_In fact_ , Jack couldn’t help but think as he followed her down the hall, the robe continuing to droop and her hips swaying seductively, _there was probably a lot to be said for a wet and naked Sam Carter._ By the time he reached the bedroom, he had his shirt off, letting it drop carelessly onto the floor. His hands were on his belt when he went through the bedroom door; Sam paused briefly on the threshold of the bathroom and looked over her shoulder at him, the look on her face nearly knocking him to his knees. Her lips curved in a knowing smile and she turned, letting the robe slide down her body, leaving him with a tantalizing glimpse of her luscious ass before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack stifled a groan when he felt his cock start to twitch. _Easy there big guy,_ he admonished himself, _bath first and then, if her ‘come hither’ look is anything to go by, there’ll be sex_ He finished undressing in the bedroom to the sound of running water in the vain hope of regaining his control; by the time he’d finished, the water had stopped and he could hear the soft sounds of water gently splashing.

Taking a deep breath and willing his errant body to calm down, Jack entered the bathroom. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the flickering candlelight, the flames of at least a dozen candles twinkling off the water and the mirror. Sam’s old-fashioned bathroom was still somewhat of a mystery to him, since he preferred showers, he’d appropriated the bathroom in the guestroom as ‘his’. Sure, he used the john during the night and the sink—but he’d never so much as dipped a toe into her huge, claw-foot bathtub. But then, the tub had never looked quite as inviting as it did now.

He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging opening in a most unbecoming fashion, but he was helpless to do anything other than stare at the glorious sight before him. Sam sat immersed in the steaming water, lush mounds of bubbles covering the surface and offering him teasing glimpses of what lay beneath. And even though he was intimately familiar with her body, it was still one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen. The warmth and humidity in the bathroom had started curling a few wayward strands of hair and her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink.

“Well, don’t just stand there, Jack,” she laughed, the soft notes tickling up his spine and giving him goose bumps even in the warm room. He watched almost mesmerized as one slim hand glided along the top of the foamy bubbles. “The water’s fine.”

Shaking his head at the sensual lethargy that was creeping into him, his lips curved in a slow smile. “Water looks pretty damn near perfect to me.” Her blush deepened; her smile turned shy in that way that still amazed him and spoke volumes of how unaccustomed she was to receiving compliments. 

Jack carefully stepped into the tub, his breath hissing out softly as his foot hit the water. Damn, but she liked it hot. Sam shifted toward the faucet end, the water sloshing precariously close to the rim when he carefully eased his large frame into the water. “Holy buckets, Sam,” he complained, their feet and legs jostling together for a moment before they both found enough room. “Got the water hot enough?”

She chuckled again, her blue eyes sparkling. “Too hot for you?” she teased, reaching for a hot pink scrubbie hanging off one of the taps. 

Jack decided to ignore her taunt, leaning back against the back of the tub and letting the wet heat soak into his bones. A low groan escaped him, it felt damn good. He could actually feel the tension and stress melting away. Maybe he should have tried this bath business a long time ago. He opened one eye to find Sam watching him with a tender smile playing around her lips. Closing his eyes, he decided to just lay back and enjoy whatever transpired.  
He didn’t have to wait long.

He sensed movement from Sam, which was confirmed by the feel of the water moving with her and then he felt the slightly rough brush of the net scrubbie along one arm. It traversed across his shoulder and along his collarbones before gliding down the other arm. It felt good and weird all at the same time and it slowly occurred to him that this was the first time that anyone had bathed him who wasn’t a nurse—or his mother. When the scrubbie started moving leisurely across his chest and down his abdomen, he had the feeling that he was going to be a frequent visitor to Sam’s bathtub. To his vast disappointment, she rubbed the scrubbie down his thigh, carefully avoiding his growing erection. Opening one eye again, he studied her, trying to decide if it had been a deliberate move on her part when her hand—minus the scrubbie—trailed lightly across his belly. **That** had been deliberate, but he didn’t care. He’d known from the beginning that this bath was only going to end one way.

“Careful there, woman,” he rumbled. “You’re treading in dangerous waters there.” She snorted and he grinned, keeping his eyes closed. 

“I can handle it,” she murmured, her nails flicking with unerring accuracy down his now rigid length before she once more grabbed the scrubbie and casually ran it down his other thigh. He groaned; she was going to kill him—and he was going to love every minute of it. The only sounds Jack heard for the next few minutes were the occasional low murmur from Sam and water splashing as he obediently shifted and moved for her, the scrubbie traversing close to every square inch of his body before she was apparently satisfied. Needless to say, he was far from satisfied. 

Jack opened his eyes, part of him appreciating the view when Sam stretched to replace the scrubbie, her breasts just peeking above the still sudsy water, while the strategist in him did a quick survey of their current situation. And he had to confess, he wasn’t sure how this was going to work. Even in the large tub, there still wasn’t a lot of room to maneuver. Hell, he’d had sex in the backseat of a Pinto once, but he’d been seventeen, highly motivated and a lot more flexible.

Sam suddenly glanced at him, as if she realized he was watching her and her lips curved in a lazy smile. She moved, her long legs gliding along his before she somehow managed to gracefully kneel in the water, facing him. Jack reached out and idly ran his fingers along the tops of breasts, just skimming the water. 

“You do this often?” he rumbled. 

“Do what?” she asked, all innocence, leaning closer and looping her arms around his neck. “Bathe?” 

“No…have sex in the bathtub.”

She somehow managed to blush again. “Ah…no…this is actually the first time.” And then the shyness disappeared and she raised an eyebrow, the nails of one hand lightly raking through the short hairs at his nape. “What makes you think there’s going to be sex?”

“Oh…” he replied casually, his hand slipping below the water now to caress her breasts. “You and me…naked.” He shrugged. “That usually means only one thing.”

Her low, throaty chuckle sent a surge of lust straight through him. “Well,” she murmured, her face coming closer and closer until she was just a blurred image, her lips brushing his. “You may be right.”

It was certainly all the encouragement he needed. Pulling her close and ignoring the sloshing of water and foam over the sides of the tub, their lips met. The feel of her warm, wet body against him sent the usual chain reaction through him and he deepened the kiss while his hands ran hungrily over her slick body. He wasn’t sure how Sam did it or how she managed to keep her lips glued to his, but with a minimum of fuss and after coaxing him to stretch his legs out—thank god the tub was just long enough—she straddled his thighs.

What happened next guaranteed his love of baths for all time—or at least bath time with Sam. With a limber ease that only had him marginally envious given his current position, Sam positioned herself on his lap. Even as he fumbled to help her, she was already there and with a soft sigh, he was securely sheathed within her snug depths. It didn’t take long for them to settle into a familiar rhythm, the water adding an unexpectedly sensual dimension to their love making. 

He loved watching her while they made love almost as much as he loved the act. When they were together like this there weren’t any regulations, no hierarchy, no barriers; the unguarded emotion he caught shining in her eyes during these moments told him more than any words ever could. When he was deep inside her they were equals and his only concern was her pleasure. Sam shifted slightly, the subtle change in movement sending a not-so-subtle reminder through him that he was precariously close to the edge.

“Sam,” he murmured roughly, one hand sliding beneath the water and probing carefully. She moaned softly and tilted her pelvis, his fingers easily sliding through her wet folds. He’d always been a quick learner—when properly motivated—and one thing he had learned very quickly was just how to touch Sam. After their first night together he’d pretty much discovered every spot on her body that made her whimper and melt; and he knew just how to touch her now.

Not that he was trying to rush things, but almost before he knew, she was calling out his name and shuddering over and around him. When she collapsed against him, her face buried against his throat and water sloshing around them, he held her tight against him and surrendered. Release flooded through him, powerful and satisfying; Sam’s lips were soft against his neck, her whispered endearments as potent as any physical pleasure.

When Sam finally started to move, Jack shifted with her until they were comfortably rearranged, him in much the same position as before, but now with Sam cradled snug against his chest. He nuzzled her ear, he’d be quite content to stay where they were except for one thing. “Water’s getting cold.” 

“Hmm…” she murmured, turning her head to look at him with lazy blue eyes. “Yes, but according to your formula—”

Jack jerked, almost rolling his chair out from under him. Regaining his balance and trying to look nonchalant, he straightened up and picked up his pen, looking earnestly at Doctor Lee, who hadn’t even slowed down with the disturbance and was now scribbling on a white board. Hammond looked at him and frowned briefly before returning his attention back to Doctor Lee, who was now talking excitedly while he scrawled numbers and symbols all over the board. 

Sam didn’t even glance his way, but scribbled something on her pad and angled it toward him.  
 _Is anything wrong?_

Still trying to act casual and attentive, Jack picked up his pen, twirling it with his fingers for a few moments before writing, _Nothing that a hot bath won’t cure_. Hazarding a quick look at her face—everyone else was still enthralled with whatever Lee was carrying on about—he was pleased when her lips curved in a slight smile. And then she wrote on the pad again.

_I think that can be arranged._

THE END


End file.
